


Mãos

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As mãos de Jack têm mente própria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mãos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220129) by [Apocrypha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocrypha/pseuds/Apocrypha). 



> N/T: Traduzida com autorização.

Meus olhos passam entre Daniel e Sam enquanto eles debatem a natureza de... o que quer que seja que estão discutindo. Antes de eu parar de prestar atenção o tópico era ‘nível tecnológico versus igualdade de gênero’. Ela tinha bastante certeza de que tecnologia significava que garotas podiam sair de casa, ele tinha bastante certeza de que até em sociedades primitivas mulheres eram algumas vezes tratadas como iguais, então não era uma questão de tecnologia.

Eu tinha bastante certeza de que não iriam chegar ao fim disso antes do almoço terminar, e comecei a observar ao invés de escutar.

É, faço isso às vezes. Me processe.

Daniel está gesticulando, com o garfo ainda na mão. Carter não fala com as mãos. Ela fala com a coluna, às vezes. Às vezes a coluna é a única diferença entre o “Senhor” que significa, “Você está sendo um idiota, mas vou obedecer,” e o “Senhor” que significa, “Você está sendo muito corajoso e estou orgulhosa de servir com você.” Ela está balançando a cabeça para ele agora, discordando com um sorriso largo. Sua coluna diz que está prestando atenção completamente. Seus olhos também estão.

Daniel pode falar sem as mãos, mas não sobre qualquer coisa importante. Suas mãos sempre me surpreendem; elas são mais fortes do que acho que deveriam ser. Um traçado suave de cicatrizes cobre as palmas e as costas, o texto do tempo gosto trabalhando em pedras e entulho. Ele não tem o aglomerado de cicatrizes nas juntas que eu tenho. Minhas mãos são claramente as mãos de um homem que precisa aprender a pensar antes de agir.

E aprendi, na maior parte do tempo. E daí que eu tenho uma recaída de vez em quando. Sheesh.

Minhas mãos me colocaram em muitos problemas ao longo dos anos, por várias razão, e bater em pessoas nunca foi meu maior problema. Aceitei há muito tempo que preciso de contato físico. Preciso disso, como de ar e água e comida. Posso lidar com pessoas não me tocando, se precisar. Mas não posso suportar não tocar ninguém. Posso, e já fiz isso, me arrastar por todo tipo de inferno por meses de cada vez, e posso seguir fazendo isso, desde que possa colocar minhas mãos em alguém de tempos em tempos. Se não, começo a pirar. Não é bonito.

Sempre tem uma divisão silenciosa em campo: os caras que vão e os cara que não vão. Sempre fui um cara que ‘vai’. A alternativa significava não ter ninguém para tocar por meses de cada vez. Não é possível. Não é possível com um Jack ainda são, de qualquer fora.

Não é sobre o sexo, apesar de que o sexo também não é ruim. Sexo em geral é super divertido, e uma das Grandes Revelações de amadurecer foi que é muito mais divertido quando é com alguém com quem me importo. Não sou tão burro quanto deixo as pessoas pensarem que sou, mas é, demorei um pouco para perceber isso.

Mas sexo ou não, ‘me importar’ com alguém significa que tenho que colocar as mãos nessa pessoa.

Lembro da noite em que trouxe Daniel de volta de Abydos depois que Shau’ri foi levada. Ele estava parado ali, fazendo aquela coisinha de se abraçar, e pensei, ‘Ali está um homem que precisa de uma mão no seu ombro’. Bem, ok, não exatamente _pensei_ isso. Minhas mãos pensam sozinhas às vezes.

Às vezes elas pensam tanto sozinhas que dá trabalho manter elas na mesma página que o meu cérebro. Se quero mentir, preciso manter elas ocupadas. A coisa dos ‘bolsos’ geralmente funciona, mas é melhor se as der alguma coisa para fazer para que elas não fiquem se mexendo e me fazendo de idiota. Sara sabia que sempre deveria observar as minhas mãos quando achava que eu estava mentindo. Daniel, graças a Deus, não teve tantas oportunidades de testar qualquer teorias que pudesse ter do tipo ‘como descobrir se Jack está mentindo’. Nós trabalharmos no mesmo projeto secreto ajuda com isso, mas também é verdade que minhas mãos e eu não somos como costumávamos ser. Não é uma perda.

Daniel tem uma grande quantidade de ‘espaço pessoal’ que guarda sutil e cuidadosamente. Dancei para dentro desse espaço, movi alguns móveis, construí umas estantes, e geralmente me deixei confortável. Quando ele finalmente descobriu como me dizer educadamente para manter minhas malditas mãos sob controle, era tarde demais – já estava arraigado. Algumas vezes ele ainda se pergunta se é possível ter seu espaço de volta.

Tarde demais, Danny.

Daniel tem um pouquinho de cobertura de chocolate no canto da boca. Podia chegar e limpar ele, e ninguém pensaria nada disso. Ninguém além de Daniel, é claro. Ele faria uma careta e afastaria a minha mão e mais tarde faria um discurso sobre “discrição”. Ele completamente ignora as coisas ultrajantes que consigo fazer só porque sou eu.

De vez em quando é muito bom ser eu.

Os Gêmeos Maravilha concordaram em discordar em qualquer que seja o assunto que chegaram; eles se levantam e eu os sigo. É uma longa caminhada de volt para os nossos escritórios respectivos, e em um incrível e completamente desapercebido ato de maturidade deixo a cobertura em paz. Mas isso está me fazendo sorrir, e Daniel está ficando bem convencido de que estou aprontando algo. Tão injusto já que na verdade estou me comportando. Vou ter que ser irritante mais tarde para compensar pelos olhares de canto de olho que está me passando agora. Ele me deve tanto.

Nós paramos na porta do escritório de Daniel e antes de deixarmos ele lá, Carter aponta pra a cobertura. Daniel ergue um dedo longo e a limpa, de repente entendendo o sentido por trás do meu sorriso, e percebe que eu enterrei as mãos nos bolsos. Ele agradece Carter e ela vai embora, então ele muito deliberadamente lambe a cobertura da ponta do dedo, e diz casualmente “Tchau, Jack” por cima do ombro antes de desaparecer dentro dos seus livros.

Deixo minhas mãos nos bolsos. É bom ser eu, e depois que colocar minhas mãos em Daniel essa noite, vai ser ainda melhor.

 

**fim**


End file.
